Episode 183 (18th November 1986)
Plot Arthur retrieves the hidden jewellery from the robbery he staged while the news of his confession spreads across the Square. Michelle supports Arthur as he sits in sorrow. Sharon finds out that Den is taking Angie to Venice and is sworn to secrecy. Angie finishes packing and delightfully looks forward to her and Den's second honeymoon together. Barry wakes after spending the night at Colin's flat, the pair having met at a disco the night before. Michelle goes to The Vic to tell Den that Pauline will be late cleaning the pub, but she hears Den and Pat slagging her family off over the money Arthur stole. Mehmet tries flirting with Carmel but has no success. Kelvin continues to take a fond interest in Carmel, which Tony seemingly disapproves of. Dot and Tom gossip about Arthur stealing the money; Tom is furious and tells Dot he will be having harsh words with Arthur. Pete is annoyed that local residents are ignoring him since learning Arthur stole the Christmas Club money. Pauline stands up for Arthur whilst cleaning at The Vic when there is an awkward silence, saying that no one is perfect and everyone has done something wrong in their lifetime. Lofty returns to the Square after being discharged from hospital. Colin is taken aback when he bumps into Barry sitting by Kathy's stall whilst cycling to work. Angie and Den arrive in Venice and go on a boat down a canal together. Pauline tells Michelle she needs to talk to Lofty and tells Arthur he needs to get out in the Square and apologise to the locals. Whilst Angie and Den enjoy their first day in Venice, Jan coincidentally arrives at Venice to greet old lover Dario Chimisso. Dario and Jan spend time together and Jan tells Dario that Den is now out of her life forever. Angie and Den go on a gondola and Angie thrives off of every minute of attention she is getting from Den. Simon struggles to run the bar on his own whilst Pat is putting her make-up on upstairs. Arthur heads over to The Vic with Pauline and publicly acknowledges that what he has done was wrong before apologising to everyone. Lofty and Michelle awkwardly talk at Number 45; Lofty tries to leave but Michelle tells him to stay, saying she has missed him. Angie and Den enjoy a drink at a restaurant in Venice when Den and Jan catch sight of one another, leaving them both shocked. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Mary - Linda Davidson *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dario Chimisso - Marino Mase Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Marco Polo Airport, Venice *Various locations in Venice Notes *First appearance of Barry Clark (Gary Hailes). *This was the first of three episodes which featured the first on-location foreign filming EastEnders produced. When a few of the cast members and production team flew out to Venice for the week to shoot three episodes. It was also the first the show was not filmed on videotape, as a union rule at the time prevented producers taking a video crew abroad; therefore a film crew was used instead. *From this episode until 2010, the credits no longer included most regular characters surnames. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You were a pretty tasty geezer on our first honeymoon. Mr Watts Mark II could eat him for breakfast!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming